Siempre Te Amare
by Minakuna Tachimoto
Summary: Ante toda clase de obstaculos y barreras yo siempre te amare, inclusive la muerte no podra separarnos...


**N/A**: Chicos, esta historia ocurre antes de la carta regreso, es una parodia total… No sean muy malos fue mi primer fanfic, lo hice hace 3 años… Hasta ahora lo vengo a publicar porque acabo de entrar al círculo de 

**Siempre te amare **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura desde que Shaoran atrapo la carta regreso en el templo se enamoro de él y pasando el tiempo ella se lo dijo:

Sakura: Shaoran siempre te he querido decir algo y es que te... Te... te....

Shaoran: te que Sakura.

Sakura: te quiero, mejor dicho te amo.

Shaoran quedo en shock y luego le dijo:

Shaoran: Sakura yo.... este estoy enamorado de otra persona, lo siento.

Sakura muy triste le dijo:

Sakura: esta bien yo entiendo nos vemos mañana.

Sakura no podía resistir tanto dolor y decidió irse a Hong Kong.

Pasa ron los años y un buen día llega al aeropuerto una joven de 22 años. Tenia los ojos verdes, cabello corto y chocolate y con un lindo peluche en las manos (Kero por supuesto). Miro a ambos lados y vio a su mejor amiga.

Sakura: Hola Tomoyo cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ( La abraza).

Tomoyo: hola amiga. ( También la abraza). Sakura ven vamos a comer algo.

Kero solo las miraba desde las manos de Sakura y dijo:

Kero: Tomoyo!!!

Tomoyo. Hola Kero como estas.

Kero: hasta que al fin me toman en cuenta

Sakura y Tomoyo: lo sentimos

Tomoyo: verdad (saca de su bolso un rico bocadillo de chocolate con almendras y se lo da a Kero). Toma.

Kero: gracias 

Se van los tres al restaurante más cercano y en el encuentran a Shaoran y Meilin.

Shaoran: es no es Tomoyo? ¡ Tomoyo!

Tomoyo: oh allí esta Shaoran. Vamos Sakura. ( toma a Sakura del brazo)

Sakura: pero este

Tomoyo. Nada de peros, vamos

Shaoran: hola Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: hola Shaoran, hola Meilin

Meilin: hola oye Tomoyo quien es ella ?

Tomoyo: no la reconocen es Sakura.

Meilin y Shaoran: COMO!!!!!

Sakura: hola

Shaoran: tenemos algo que decirles

Tomoyo: que

Meilin: Shaoran y yo nos casaremos!!!!!!!

Tomoyo, Kero y Sakura: QUE??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meilin: como oyeron

Sakura: me siento un poco mareada mejor me voy, Adiós

Tomoyo: yo te acompaño, Sakura

Meilin y Shaoran: esta bien, adiós

Tomoyo: Adiós

Tomoyo, Sakura, Kero y las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo (tan grande y con guardaespaldas) fueron a un hotel a dejar a Sakura ya que ella no quería ir su casa.

Rentaron un apartamento y Kero se queda con los guardaespaldas de Tomoyo y Tomoyo y Sakura subieron al apartamento.

Sakura: Tomoyo que quieres de tomar te o café o.... chocolate caliente.

Tomoyo: chocolate

Sakura. Esta bien, espera un momento

Tomoyo: gracias

Sakura y Tomoyo hablaron un buen rato y luego Tomoyo decidió mejor irse ya que Sakura tenia que descansar.

Tomoyo: Sakura, mejor me voy ya que necesitas descansar también me llevo a Kero.

Sakura: gracias, Tomoyo

Tomoyo: no hay porque

Tomoyo se fue y dejo a Sakura sola. Sakura se sentía sola no tenia ganas de vivir sin su amor eterno, shaoran penso esto varias veces hasta que vio un hoja y pluma y le escribió una carta de amor a shaoran de despedida.

A Tomoyo se le había olvidado su cámara en el apartamento de Sakura y subió a buscarla al tocar la puerta vio que estaba abierta así que entro. Al entrar encontró a Sakura bañada en sangre y llamo a una ambulancia.

Desde el hospital Tomoyo llamo a shaoran ya que encontró la carta de Sakura en el escritorio y la guardo. Y le dijo:

Tomoyo: shaoran, Sakura trato de suicidarse y te dejo una carta ven pronto por favor.

Shaoran: esta bien Tomoyo ya voy para aya.

Shaoran llego al hospital y fue donde estaba Tomoyo....

Shaoran: Tomoyo, donde esta la carta

Tomoyo: aquí toma

Shaoran: gracias

Y la carta decía:

**Querido Shaoran:**

**Hoy cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Meilin hizo que mi corazón que rompiera no en 2 partes sino en mil pedazos. Me haz desilusionado por completo y por eso prefiero morir a estar toda una vida sufriendo por tu amor y mi desdicha. De verdad te felicito por tu matrimonio con Meilin y hasta nunca.**

**Sakura, la persona que siempre, siempre te amará.**

Shaoran: espero que no sea muy tarde

De repente sale el doctor y dice...

Doctor: familiares de la joven Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran: yo soy un amigo

Doctor: no hay problema ella ya esta mejor solo perdió un poco de sangre pero ya esta mejor.

Shaoran: puedo entrar a verla

Doctor: claro es la habitación 132

Shaoran: gracias.

Shaoran fue a la habitación y encontro a sakura dormida pero como ella tenia magia sintio su presencia y se desperto.

Sakura: Shaoran???

Shaoran: si sakura, soy yo

Sakura. Que haces aquí acaso no estoy muerta

Shaoran: no claro que no si tu te mueres yo también

Sakura: se sonrojo

Shaoran: ......

Sakura. Y Meilin???

Shaoran: ella no importa

Sakura: Como?????

Shaoran: si

Sakura pero, por que?

Shaoran: pues, me tengo que ir, adiós

Sakura: shaoran espera

Después de unos cuantos días Sakura salió del hospital. entonces un mes despues en la casa de sakura ......

Shaoran: sakura, acompañame a un lugar muy especial

Sakura: esta bien, me voy a cambiar

Shaoran: te estare esperando

Sakura: entra por favor

Shaoran: ( entro )

Sakura se cambio y bajo. Shaoran dijo:

Shaoran: te ves divina

Sakura cargaba un traje de color verde corto igual que sus ojos.

Sakura : gracias

Se van a la torre de tokio. Estabn en el carro de shaoran y dice:....

Sakura. Y a donde me vas a llevar

Shaoran: a un lugar especial

Sakura: ¿ a un lugar especial ?

Shaoran: si, es que te tengo una sorpresa

Al llegar a la torre de Tokio shaoran baja del carro y le abre la puerta a Sakura y dice:

Shaoran: Sakura, hemos llegado pero antes de entrar quiero que te tapes lo ojos.

Shaoran le vendo los ojos con su pañuelo y entraron a la torre. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron shaoran la llevó mas adentro del piso y le quito el pañuelo de los ojos y le dijo:

Shaoran: dejame mostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti, por favor dejame querete una vez mas, se bien honesta conmigo y dime lo que sinetes

Sakura: yo sineto por ti un gran sentimineto, pero no se exactamente que es .

Shaoran: yo si se que es ese gran sentiiento que sientes por mi, ES AMOR.

Sakura: ¿amor? Si es amor creo que estoy enamorada de ti, pero siento en el alma que no es asi puesto que este sentimiento lo he sentido antes y he quedado en la misma duda de siempre. No se como solucionar esta duda.

Shaoran: dudas de mi amor?

Sakura: no shaoran no dudo de tu amor solo que stoy confundida.

Shaoran: pues yo te voy a solucionar tu duda para que ya no dudes mas.

Sakura: ( conmocionada ) pero como?

Shaoran: bueno sakura quieres ser mi esposa?

Sakura: claro que si.

Entonces aparecio la carta amor y les dice:

Carta amor: su amor es indestructible es para y por simpre. AMENSE POR LA ETERNIDAD Y POR USTEDES

Despues shaoran saca de su bolsillo una cajita y ....

Shaoran: sakura cierra los ojos. Le pide, Sakura cierra los ojos y este le muestra la cajita y le dice: Toma, ahora puedes abrirlos.

Sakura: ( se sonrojo ) y abre la cajita con forma de rosa muy sorprendida que tenia en su interior un bello anillo de compromiso, Sakura abraza a shaoran y le da un beso.

Shaoran: Sakura quiero que sepas que siempre te amare.

Sakura: yo tambien shaoran.

Se siguen besando mientras que el sol se oculta plasmando esa bella escena en la que el amor triunfa y no importan las adversidades y las barreras impuestas siempre hay que tener esa Esperanza.

**FIN.**

Hola fans de SS espero que te haya gustado nuestro primer fanfic. Gracias nuevamente y por quejas o preguntas o simplemente quieran hablar con nosotras mándenos un e-mail por:

Vía hotmail: Bye y gracias.

Minakuna Tachimoto

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
